


The Prettiest Butterfly

by Lynne12345



Series: The Prettiest Butterfly [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Play, Costume Kink, M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne12345/pseuds/Lynne12345
Summary: Nagisa and Rei got together in high school and have been together ever since. On their three year anniversary Rei purposed to his beloved Nagisa. That's when things took a turn; Nagisa was pregnant.





	

“Rei, I'm pregnant,” Nagisa Hazuki told his fiancé as they sat down to eat breakfast. 

“You're what?!” Rei Ryūgazaki cried out in shock, spitting out his food. 

“How Nagisa?” Rei asked after calming down.

“It was the vitamins Rei, it somehow made it so that my body could carry children,” Nagisa explained before tears started to well up.

“A-Are you g-going to l-leave me?” He stuttered as the tears billowed down his face at the thought of losing Rei. 

“I would never leave you Nagisa,” Rei reassured his apparently pregnant fiancé. Nagisa lookef up at Rei and smiled. 

“At least we'll still be able to have sex!” Nagisa exclaimed excitedly slowly getting up and dragging Rei back to bed.

“Rei will you please fuck me?” Nagisa asked as he went behind his secret screen to get changed into who knows what kind of sexy costume. 

“Nagisa it could hurt the baby,” Rei replied. 

“No it won't, apparently this happened before and it won't hurt the baby,” Nagisa said as he stepped out from behind the screen. Nagisa had put on cat ears, a collar with a little bell, and a butt plug with a cat tail attached. He had a cute metal butterfly shaped charm hanging from his each of his ankle and hand cuffs.

“Meow, please fuck your kitty Rei,” Nagisa said in a submissive tone. 

“Bu-Wa-fine.”


End file.
